Boy Toy
by NeverLanderGirl
Summary: Gakuhou ingin dimainkan oleh Yuuma. Alcohol, drug, spanking, all the dirty goodness. #SpankFest2016
**Boy Toy**
by NeverLanderGirl  
Characters by Yuusei Matsui  
 _2016 . 02_

~*Premise*~  
[Established Relationship Gakushuu and Yuuma]  
[Gakuhou lives with them]  
[You can say this is a Spin-Off of Esile the Raven's **Interesting** ]

#SpankFest2016

* * *

 _Penthouse_ itu terlalu luas jika Gakushuu Asano tidak ada di sana. Yuuma Isogai mencoba membaca, memasak, bersih-bersih, _basically_ apapun untuk melupakan suasana hatinya yang gamang tanpa partner-nya itu. Tapi bukan ketiadaan Gakushuu yang membuatnya gamang.

Suara bel terdengar dari interkom ruangan. Remaja berambut hitam itu jarang mengeluh, namun pemanggil itu memiliki sedikit sejarah dengannya. Sejarah yang membuat Yuuma tinggal bersama keluarga Asano.

Menutup bukunya, dia tinggalkan sofa dan menekan interkom di atas bar.

"Halo. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

" _Ah, Yuuma-kun...Tolong gantikan channel televisi-ku. Mereka sudah selesai menayangkan Law and Order. Dan, bisakah kau membawakanku segelas brandy?_ "

"Baiklah..."

Menarik napas, remaja yang baru akan masuk SMA beberapa minggu lagi itu berusaha melupakan kilas-balik yang selalu menghantui pikirannya tiap kali mendengar suara pria itu.

Di dapur, ada pintu di lantai yang mengarah menuju _wine cellar_. Keluarga kelas satu ini tidak main-main dengan alkohol mereka. Namun Yuuma tidak terlalu menyenangi masuk ke tempat itu.

Karena aroma _pine wine_ yang memenuhi _cellar_ itu mengingatkannya akan bayang-bayang koridor.

Koridor sekolah.

Jas gelap. Dasi dengan pin pinus perak. Kemeja garis-garis yang basah oleh keringat.

Rambut cokelat gelap yang menempel ke dahi yang bercucur keringat.

Napas panas.

"Hentikan, Yuuma," ia berkata, sedikit menggeleng, dan mulai mencari sebotol _brandy_. Seingatnya dipisahkan dari tong-tong _wine_ , berkumpul bersama vodka, gin, scotch, dan semuanya berada di kabinet di atas sebuah tong besar penuh _belgian beer_. Mereka, para Asano, tahu kualitas terbaik, tentu saja.

" _Bersumpahlah padaku, Yuuma,"_

Dipandanginya sebotol _brandy_ yang biasanya diminum oleh _pria itu_. Namun yang diingatnya adalah perkataan dingin Gakushuu.

" _Kau akan berhati-hati jika berurusan dengan orang ini. Kau lihat sendiri apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Dan kau lihat sendiri? Dia tidak menyesal_."

Aroma _cellar_ memabukkan itu terlalu kuat untuknya. Yuuma menahan napas dan segera keluar dari tempat itu, menghirup udara bebas alkohol.

" _Kau tahu kenapa dia tidak menyesal?_ "

Dia mengambil gelas dari bar sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, berusaha berjalan tegap, meski sistemnya sedikit mabuk oleh aroma _wine_ barusan.

" _Karena dia ayahku. Jika aku menjadi dia, aku pun tidak akan menyesali perbuatanku dan konsekuensinya. Tapi kau, Yuuma. Kau akan menyesal melihat konsekuensi yang diterima orang lain. Saat ini pun, kau sudah menyesali dan mengasihaninya, bukan?_ "

Mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya, Yuuma berhenti di depan pintu kamar itu, menarik napas beberapa kali. Satu tangan bertumpu di pintu, yang lain memegangi leher botol _brandy_ , jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mengapit leher gelas minum.

" _Kau milikku. Camkan itu, Yuuma Isogai_."

Samar-samar aroma _pine wine_ menohok indera-nya lagi—hanya samar-samar, _mild_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kamar itu adalah kamar pribadi Gakuhou Asano. Pria itu menoleh padanya dengan senyum yang tampan dan tatapan begitu lembut. Kilatan janggal di mata berwarna anggur itu membuat Yuuma bergidik.

Namun ia menyunggingkan senyum sopan dan masuk, menutup pintu, meletakkan brandy dan gelas di _nightstand_ , sebelum mencari-cari remot televisi.

"Maaf, apa terlalu lama?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Remot-nya terjatuh dari tempat tidurku."

Benar saja, Yuuma menemukan benda itu di bawah ujung _bedcover_ satin tebal yang mencapai lantai karpet. Ia mengarahkan benda itu pada televisi _lcd screen 100 inch_ yang menempel di dinding _softcream_.

"Apa yang ingin anda tonton?"

"Bagaimana jika kau pindahkan ke mode radio, duduk di sini dan minum denganku?"

Yuuma hanya mengganti televisi menjadi mode radio, namun ia tersenyum tidac enak pada Gakuhou, menggeleng.

"Sensei, aku masih di bawah umur, ingat?"

"Oh, tidak ada polisi di sini. Lagipula ada dua gelas. Untung sekali kau membawa gelasmu sendiri, bukan? Sayang jika tidak kau gunakan," Gakuhou menyunggingkan senyum kecil, mengangguk ke gelas kosong bernoda keemasan _scotch_ di dasarnya. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa meminumnya sendiri."

Yuuma tidak menerima tawaran itu, namun ia dengan hati-hati duduk di atas kasur dan meraih botol brandy serta gelas baru yang ia bawa. Gakuhou tertawa lagi.

"Tidak dengan kedua tangan ini," ujarnya, menggerak-gerakkan bahunya yang tak berlengan. "Atau harus kubilang _kedua bahu ini_."

Remaja bermata kucing itu berusaha mematri senyumnya, mengisi gelas dengan _brandy_. Cairan itu berkilau keemasan—seperti _scotch_ dengan _shade_ emas lebih terang. Senyuman Gakuhou berpendar melalui riak kecil _brandy_ di dalam gelas.

Konsekuensi yang diterima Gakuhou kurang dari tiga jam setelah pria itu mendudukkan anusnya di penis muridnya; Gakushuu dengan kemurkaannya, membuntungkan sendiri ayahnya.

Mantan kepala sekolah mereka itu kemudian bekerja dengan lengan elektrik dan berjalan dengan kaki palsu, namun selama liburan, beliau hanya duduk di kamarnya dan menekankan kepalanya ke _bed's head_ untuk mengaktifkan interkom dan memanggil Yuuma.

Konsekuensi yang diterima Yuuma masih jauh lebih ringan daripada Gakuhou. Ia menjadi tawanan rumah, dan ia bertanggung jawab merawat mantan kepala sekolahnya. Itu pun dengan pengawasan ketat. Tidak ada sudut buta dari kamera pengawas di rumah Asano.

Yuuma memiliki banyak ruang duduk di atas kasur pria itu, karena Gakuhou hanya memiliki paha tanpa betis. Jika bukan karena selimut yang menutupinya, pria itu akan tampak begitu janggal, karena bentuk _torso_ -nya memberikannya ilusi tinggi badan yang semampai.

Kepalanya sedikit berat, mungkin sedikit pengaruh karena aroma _wine cellar_ tadi masih menaungi sistemnya—ditambah kegugupan tiap kali ia berhadapan dengan mantan kepala sekolahnya, Yuuma berusaha menegapkan diri saat menyodorkan gelas _brandy_ itu pada Gakuhou.

Pria itu mengayunkan _torso_ -nya sedikit untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir gelas, lalu Yuuma dengan perlahan memiringkan benda itu, hati-hati sekali, agar Gakuhou bisa menikmati alkoholnya. Brandy adalah jenis alkohol yang diminum sedikit-sedikit, beda dengan vodka atau scotch yang disajikan sebagai _shots_ —namun Gakuhou yang begitu menyukai keanggunan, memilih meminum semua alkoholnya dengan gelas _wine_ —bahkan _beer_ atau _gin_ yang disajikan untuk ditenggak dalam jumlah besar.

Aroma _brandy_ itu sendiri sudah terlalu kuat untuk Yuuma—tangannya lepas kendali dan sebelum bisa dicegah, ia tanpa sengaja melepas gelas itu.

"Ah...maaf," Yuuma menggeleng, mengerjap, berusaha bangun. Mata emasnya melebar melihat cairan keemasan itu tumpah ke dada Gakuhou—merembes ke selimut satin mahal, gelasnya berguling dan berhenti di atas kasur seprai putih, menambahi noda keemasan di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuuma-kun?"

"Mm, saya tidak terlalu toleran dengan alkohol...Mohon maaf sekali, akan segera kuganti seprai-nya...dan kemeja anda..."

"Mungkin kau tidak perlu mengganti sepraiku. Sekarang jika aku terkencing di sini aku bisa mengatakan bahwa itu tumpahan brandy..." pria itu menertawakan gurauannya yang tidak lucu, dan tersenyum lagi, "Tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau menggantikan kemejaku."

Yuuma memaksakan tawa, dan segera turun dari kasur. Ia tidak mengerti lagi kapan seorang Asano bercanda dan kapan mereka serius. Sejauh yang ia tahu, mereka, Asano, tidak pernah bergurau. Tendensi mereka untuk merealisasikan sesuatu yang ironis begitu kuat. Ia mengangkat pria itu seperti pengantin, dan bukan hal sulit karena massa pria itu tidak memberatkan dengan hilangnya lengan dan betis. Gakuhou jelas menikmati perjalanan singkat penuju _armchair_ di sebelah jendela, diangkut oleh Yuuma, menghirup aroma remaja tersebut meski hanya kurang dari satu menit.

Yuuma mengeluarkan kemeja dari kloset yang dua kali lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya di rumah, dan kembali ke hadapan Gakuhou, melepaskan kancing pria itu. Ia berusaha menghiraukan senyum sugestif pria bermata anggur merah itu dan secepat mungkin memakaikan kemeja bersih itu padanya. Ia sudah berniat untuk segera mencari seprai baru, namun Gakuhou menghentikannya;

"Biarkan saja dulu seprai itu. Aku ingin minum brandy, Yuuma-kun,"

Berpikir jika ia mengabulkan permintaan pria itu, ia bisa segera menggantikan seprai nanti dan tidak perlu kembali lagi, Yuuma pun mengambil lagi gelas _brandy_ tadi beserta botolnya. Ia harus sedikit membungkuk, berdiri di depan _armchair_ , membantu Gakuhou menyesap alkoholnya. Musik yang diputar oleh lcd di ruangan itu sudah hilang arti semenjak tadi, karena jantung Yuuma berdegup di telinganya, dan pikiran Gakuhou hanyalah obsesi untuk menjebak mantan muridnya tersebut.

"Kau kurang dekat, aku sedikit susah untuk meminumnya,"

"Maaf," Yuuma tersenyum dan membungkuk lebih dekat.

Gakuhou menyesap lagi _brandy_ -nya. Mata _wine_ -nya tajam melihat si remaja hilang fokus, dan ia dengan cepat melepaskan bibirnya dari gelas, mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk dengan tepat sasaran mencumbui bibir Yuuma.

Tabrakan kecil itu begitu _abrupt_ , _brandy_ di mulutnya lolos di antara bibir mereka, namun lidahnya berhasil memaksakan separuh alkohol itu ke kerongkongan Yuuma, yang terlalu syok untuk bereaksi hingga tiga puluh detik yang nikmat.

"K—Nnh!?" Yuuma mundur, matanya lebar dengan horor, namun semakin tinggi kadar alkohol di sistemnya, ia sedikit oleng. _Brandy_ menetes-netes dari dagu. Gakuhou menjilat bibirnya. Gerakan mendadaknya itu otomatis membuat Yuuma reflek menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai berkarpet, sehingga posisi mereka saat ini kurang dari tujuh inci dari satu sama lain.

Yuuma menghirup napas aroma _brandy_ Gakuhou, dan kesadarannya semakin goyah. Wajahnya memerah.

"S-Sensei...jangan...Gakushuu akan sangat marah," erangnya, berdiri untuk mendorong pria itu kembali ke kursi, namun Gakuhou lebih cepat, sudah menggigit bagian depan kaos Yuuma.

"A-Asano-sensei...hentikan..." pinta Yuuma, sedikit gemetar, namun sudah terlalu mabuk dengan beberapa mililiter alkohol. Kepalanya makin berat, dan ia mulai terbuai dalam sensasi hangat kemabukan.

"Kau tahu...aku sedikit berbohong padamu, Yuuma-kun,"

"N...nhh..!?"

"... _Brandy_ yang kau bawakan itu sebenarnya bukan hanya _brandy_. Tapi juga campuran _viagra_."

Yuuma tercekat ketika ia kembali dicium paksa. Ia merasakan keketatan yang tidak nyaman di celananya dan sekarang ia tahu kenapa. Viagra, obat perangsang yang membuat penis ereksi.

Jika ia melepas kesadarannya, ia merasa akan dijanjikan kenyamanan dan keringanan pikiran.

Gakuhou benar-benar tahu bagaimana menjebak anak itu. Karena Yuuma terus saja berusaha melepaskan gigitannya, akhirnya ia mendorong lagi dirinya ke arah Yuuma, sekuat tulang punggungnya bisa, menjatuhkan remaja itu ke lantai dengan seluruh beban tubuhnya.

"A—Sano...s—nn..."

Berambisi melayangkan kesadaran Yuuma lebih jauh, Gakuhou mencumbu keras bibir remaja itu, memaksakan salivanya yang masih mengandung _brandy_. Lebih mabuk. Lebih mabuk. Lebih lemah dan lebih mudah untuk ia bermain.

Semenjak anaknya membuntungkan dirinya, Gakuhou bukan merasa menyesal, namun ia merasa frustrasi di bawah topeng ketenangannya. Ia bagaikan sebuah mainan di dalam kotak, tidak dimainkan—ingin dimainkan, namun tidak diperbolehkan.

Tapi ia ingin bermain dengan Yuuma. Siapa bilang orang dewasa tidak suka bermain.

Si buntung itu mengangkangi Yuuma dengan pahanya yang tersisa, mengapitnya sembari terus mencium. Napasnya begitu panjang sementara si remaja sudah sesak dan berusaha kabur, namun Gakuhou berniat memingsankan anak itu. Sayangnya, Yuuma, meskipun dengan lemah, berhasil menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong wajah pria itu.

Namun Yuuma tidak beranjak. Ia terlalu mabuk, dan ia hanya ingin bernapas. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Gakuhou.

Ia menggeliat. Ereksinya bergesekan di _torso_ Yuuma, terasa begitu nikmat. Terus menggeliat turun sembari menciumi profil wajah Yuuma, turun ke leher, bokongnya bergoyang agar bisa menggeliat turun, hingga ereksi mereka bertemu dan bergesek, membuat dirinya dan Yuuma melenguh nikmat.

Gakuhou menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Yuuma, sedikit terengah, wajahnya dihadapkan ke dada bidang remaja itu agar ia bisa menggigit bagian depan kaosnya dengan kasar. Sedikit frustrasi, tapi ia menggesekkan taring dan serinya, perlahan membuat robekan kecil pada kaos itu.

Ia harus mengubah posisi wajahnya lagi agar bisa menarik dan merobek kaos itu dengan memainkan lehernya, seperti seekor anjing merobek daging mangsanya, ia menoleh sekuat mungkin hingga ia bisa melihat dada bidang Yuuma tanpa penghalang.

"Ohh...Yuuma-kun..." ia menghela napas mabuk dan menjilat puting remaja itu. Yuuma terlalu mabuk, ia hanya berbaring datar, sedikit melenguh, setengah sadar. Begitu nyaman, begitu hangat, begitu nikmat, ia sudah tidak ingat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Gakuhou menumpukan keningnya ke dada Yuuma, berusaha meliukkan badannya agar kedua paha buntungnya tertaut pada pinggir atas celana remaja itu. Dengan pelan dan cermat, pria berambut _dark chocolate_ itu menurunkan celana Yuuma.

"Argh..." tapi terlalu lambat.

Frustrasi dan tidak sabar, terlalu dirasuki birahi, Gakuhou menggeliat turun hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan selangkang Yuuma. Digigitnya pinggir celana si remaja itu, sedikit beringas hingga ia juga berhasil mengaitkan giginya dengan pinggir _brief_ dalamnya, dan menarik turun celana itu hingga ereksi Yuuma menegak seperti galah yang baru saja digunakan untuk melompat.

Panas, kemerahan. Mulut Gakuhou berair. Ia masih mengingat rasanya, dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Penis Yuuma lezat.

Besar, namun tidak terlalu besar, kulit arinya masih ada, nadinya tergurat jelas dan skrotumnya cukup besar untuk menampar bokongnya—sayangnya Yuuma tidak akan pernah mencumbunya. Jadi Gakuhou akan menikmati kedua bola itu dengan _fellatio_.

Menghiraukan liur di sudut bibirnya, sedikit rakus, Gakuhou mulai dengan menjilat dasar skrotum si remaja, menguji sensitivitas. Melihat ereksinya sedikit bergidik, ia tersenyum, dan melahap bola-bola itu, mengulumnya seperti permen. Aroma esensi Yuuma membuatnya lebih mabuk dari alkohol terkuat di dunia ini.

Namun bola zakar tidak menggapai tenggorokannya. Karena itu Gakuhou mulai menjilati dasar pangkal penis Yuuma, membersihkan kepalanya dan mengupas arinya sebelum menombakkan benda itu ke tenggorokannya sendiri. Sodokan pertama masih perlahan, namun selanjutnya Gakuhou menahan posisi kedua paha buntungnya sedemikian rupa agar Ia bisa dengan brutal menombakkan penis itu keluar masuk cepat ke tenggorokannya.

"Ngh...nn...Nnn...E-ehn..." Yuuma menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lemah, namun jelas menikmati apa yang terjadi meskipun tidak sadar.

Gakuhou merasakan denyutan keras dan segera merapatkan bibirnya ke pangkal agar sperma panas dan kental meledak menabrak tenggorokannya, segera tertelan. Napasnya terengah, dan pria dewasa itu matanya berair karena semua aktivitasnya yang intense dan kepuasannya.

Ia terus mengulum penis Yuuma dengan sayang, merasa tidak rela berhenti mengulum benda itu. Lidahnya terus bergerak, perlahan membuat alat kopulasi itu kembali ereksi, dan tidak perlu memakan waktu lama, galah panas itu kembali tegak di mulutnya.

Namun kali ini giliran lubang satunya yang dipuaskan.

Gakuhou tersenyum sopan pada kamera di sudut ruangan.

 _Aku ingin jadi mainan Yuuma_ , begitu artinya.

Ia menggeliat hingga bisa mengangkangi Yuuma dan duduk di atasnya. Gakuhou menumpukan kepalanya ke dada Yuuma agar ia bisa mengangkat bokongnya dan dengan perlahan mengepaskan kepala penis itu pada jalan masuknya yang panas berdenyut. Merasakan ujungnya menyentuh sekitar anusnya saja sudah menyerangnya dengan ekstasi. Air liur Gakuhou terlanjur tumpah.

Ia akan mengendarai Yuuma dan ia tidak peduli jika konsekuensi selanjutnya adalah kepalanya sekalian. Ia bisa mati oleh kenikmatan—

"Dalam mimpimu," pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan mata Gakuhou melebar melihat anak laki-lakinya melesat masuk.

Dengan putus asa, ia sudah akan menghujamkan penis itu masuk, namun Gakushuu lebih cepat menjambak ayahnya hingga oleng dan jatuh dari Yuuma ke karpet. Gakuhou menggeretakkan giginya, mengangkat kepalanya untuk membelalak dingin pada anaknya.

Gakushuu hanya membalas tatapan dingin itu dengan diam, sebelum merengkuh Yuuma dan mendudukkannya di kursi, memakaikan lagi celananya dan menyelimuti dadanya yang hanya sedikit tertutup oleh karena kaosnya yang dirobek.

Lalu ia kembali memandang ayahnya yang sudah bersandar ke kaki ranjang. Telanjang dan frustrasi dengan ereksi membengkak tak terpuaskan. Tentu saja, ia juga meminum _brandy_ itu, dan ia juga berada di bawah pengaruh _viagra_.

"Kau...busuk!" Gakushuu meraung murka dan menendang ayahnya yang buntung hingga tersungkur. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya...Kau akan—Aku akan..."

Gakushuu menarik napas tajam, berusaha sedikit menenangkan diri. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan cambuk yang telah dipatahkan jadi dua.

"Kau lakukan ini? Pada alat hukumanmu?"

Gakuhou tertawa kecil.

"Yuuma-kun melakukannya. Ia merasa terlalu kejam tiap kali kau menghukumku dengan alat itu."

Keheningan melanda Gakushuu. Remaja bermata ungu itu perlahan menoleh pada Yuuma dengan tatapan nanar—ia merasa sangat dikhianati oleh kebaikan Yuuma. Ia tahu Yuuma melakukan itu karena ia adalah orang yang baik, namun kebaikan pada ayahnya tidak bisa ditolerir.

"Tenang, aku masih membawa yang lain," ia melepaskan ransel sekolahnya dan meraih ke dalam. "Yuuma memintaku membeli ini untuk bersih-bersih,"

Gakuhou menyipitkan mata pada kemoceng di tangan puteranya.

Gakushuu maju, dengan kasar merenggut kerah kemeja ayahnya dan menjatuhkan pria itu telungkup di karpet.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyesali ini?" Gakuhou menantang, meskipun keringatnya bercucuran, ia masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"..Kurasa benda ini bisa digunakan selain untuk bersih-bersih," Gakushuu menghiraukan perkataan ayahnya, mengangkat kemoceng itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Catat perkataanku, Gakushuu sayang," Gakuhou menggeretakkan gigi, menyeringai dengan antisipasi. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku akan bermain dengan Yuuma—aku akan—"

SPLASHH

Suara tamparan mengerikan beruntun memenuhi ruangan itu. Tapi Gakuhou merapatkan giginya, tak mengijinkan sedikitpun suara kesakitan.

Dan di tengah suara tamparan mengerikan itu, Gakushuu dengan tenang berkata;

"Oh kali ini kau akan benci konsekuensinya..."

SLAP

"Kau akan menyesal..."

SMACKK

"...Kau akan menyesal, ayah sayang."

.

.

.

Yuuma terbangun dengan kepala berat dan sakit. Ia mengerang dan sedikit bergerak dari posisinya. Bantal di belakangnya begitu nyaman, namun seseorang yang merengkuhnya hangat lebih nyaman lagi. Ia kenal dan menyenangi aroma ini.

"Gakushuu," katanya serak, tersenyum sembari mengecup dada Gakushuu.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuma." Gakushuu mengecup puncak kepala hitam Yuuma. Keduanya membuka mata dan saling tatap, tersenyum.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Oh kau tahu, tepat waktu sebelum ayahku menodaimu lagi,"

Senyum Yuuma berangsur lenyap ketika ia dibangunkan oleh memori samarnya saat mabuk.

Kesadarannya semakin menguat dan ia mulai bisa merasakan semuanya.

Lalu mata kucing keemasan itu melebar dalam horror.

"Tapi tenang saja, Yuuma-ku. Sekarang ia menyesal. Ia tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi."

Yuuma tidak bisa merasakan _semuanya_.

Ia menggigil oleh syok.

"K...K-K-Kau..." ia menggeretakkan gigi, menatap Gakushuu nanar.

Pemuda bermata ungu itu tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang kau mainanku seorang, hanya untukku, Yuuma." Tangan Gakushuu membelai lengan Yuuma hingga ke sikut.

Hanya sampai ke sikut, karena setelah sikut, Yuuma tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

"Memang terasa aneh, tapi kau akan terbiasa..."

Dari sikut buntung yang diperban itu, turun ke _torso_ , dan ke bokong yang diperban.

"Lagipula, aku selalu menjaga mainanku baik-baik,"

"Gakushuu...kenapa...kenapa...k-..."

Yuuma Isogai terisak hebat ia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Gakushuu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. Seluruh tubuh Yuuma yang kini tak bertangan dan tak berkaki bisa dibungkus Gakushuu dalam satu pelukan.

"Karena aku tidak suka berbagi mainan."

* * *

 **Saat event ini diumumkan aku langsung menulis. Butuh tiga hari, awkward juga menulis smut cliffy dalam bhs. Indo. But i think it's pretty good, no? Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
